


love, your partner and valentine

by demistories



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identities Known, Post Reveal, Secret Relationship, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, midnight makeouts, post identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demistories/pseuds/demistories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya and Nino have definitely noticed something is a little different. It’s not that Marinette and Adrien are both exhausted, those two are always tired with Adrien's overly full schedule and Marinette's midnight bursts of inspiration. It’s in the way Marinette stands around Adrien and the extra twinkle in Adrien's eyes when he sees her.</p><p>Marinette and Adrien smile to each other when Alya gives them a weird look before class starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love, your partner and valentine

**Author's Note:**

> For [thepenguinsledder](http://thepenguinsledder.tumblr.com), who was my #MiraculousValentine! 
> 
> I did try to write Marichat but it kept coming out kind of sad and angsty, so here’s a little bit of Adrinette! Post reveal power couple Adrinette because _please_. Plus I guess a little Marichat, if you're counting Marinette kissing him before he transforms back? Sure
> 
> Titles????
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day! <3

Alya and Nino have definitely noticed something is a little different. It’s not that Marinette and Adrien are both exhausted, those two are always tired with Adrien's overly full schedule and Marinette's midnight bursts of inspiration. It’s in the way Marinette stands around Adrien and the extra twinkle in Adrien's eyes when he sees her.

Marinette and Adrien smile to each other when Alya gives them a weird look before class starts.

—«·»—

Adrien waits for Marinette next to her locker. “Hey,” he says with a wide smile as she opens it to put away her books.

“Hey yourself,” she teases. She slips a cookie into her purse. “I see you got home safe last night. Way to not text me.”

“My phone was dead and Plagg wasn’t up for a call,” he apologizes, leaning closer to keep their conversation private. “I’ll email you or something next time, okay princess?”

Marinette closes her locked and leans against it. “I wasn’t all that worried, kitty. The worst that could’ve happened is you falling off a roof.”

Adrien presses a hand to his chest. “You wouldn’t care if fell off a roof, Mari? I’m hurt that you even think I would.”

She snorts. “You get clumsy when you’re distracted,” she says with a smirk, bopping him on the nose. “I’ll see you after your shoot?”

“Of course.” His heart hammers and he really wishes he could kiss her right now, instead he settles for a wink. “See you then.”

—«·»—

Alya has questions because Alya always has questions. Marinette ignores most of them during the walk home.

“Since you clearly aren’t telling me _anything_ ,” Alya says dramatically. “Can you at least answer me this: does this mean we can double date?”

Marinette raises her eyebrows as she opens her trapdoor. “Why do you assume Adrien and I are dating?”

Alya crosses her arms. “Because I refuse to believe anything else.”

Marinette shakes her head. “Aren’t you a journalist? Aren’t you supposed to find the truth?”

“Girl, if you and Adrien aren’t dating there is no truth I’m interested in.”

* * *

Adrien is curled up with his head in Marinette’s lap while she talks to Alya on the phone. She runs her fingers through his hair, smiling down at him as he hums softly.

“I’m sure it’s good enough,” Marinette says. “I read it last night, Al, it was killer.”

Adrien raises his eyebrows. She mouths ‘new article’ to him. He gives her a thumbs up.

“Everyone’s going to love it,” she promises. “I bet even Ladybug and Chat Noir will love it.” Marinette winks at him.

Adrien covers his mouth with a hand to stifle his laughter and hide his smile.

* * *

“Shh,” Marinette whispers. “We don’t want to wake my parents.”

Chat lowers himself onto her bed. “They don’t wake up when you leave for patrols, so why would they?”

She raises an eyebrow and presses a finger to her lips.

He pulls it to his own lips and kisses the back of her hand. Marinette rolls her eyes as he releases his transformation.

“Any reason for this visit?” she asks as Plagg floats off to find Tikki.

“Am I not allowed to visit my partner and girlfriend at unreasonable hours of the night to tell her I love her?” Adrien asks, pressing their noses together.

“Wow,” Marinette says. “Plagg was right, you really are gross.”

“Yeah, but you love me anyway.”

She sighs. “Yeah, and I’m starting to regret it.”

Adrien bumps their noses together before kissing her softly. Marinette smiles and leans into it.

“No you aren’t,” Adrien says when he pulls away.

Marinette rolls her eyes and kisses him again. “Did you come here just to make out with me?” she asks. She tilts her head and raises her eyebrows.  

“Of course not!” He pretends to be offended. “I came here because I want attention.” He presses kisses along her jawline.

She laughs and pushes him away. “Oh my god, you’re such a cat.”

Adrien wraps his arms around her waist. “Love me, Mariiiiii.”

Marinette shakes her head with a smile. “You’re a high maintenance alley cat, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

She snorts. “Glad we’re upfront about things like this.”

He nuzzles her neck as she runs her hands through his hair. “I really do love you, Mari.”

She hums and leans into his touch. “I really do love you too.”

* * *

“I KNEW IT!” Alya yells as she throws open Marinette’s trap door. “You two _are_ having sex!”

Adrien doesn’t even look up from his book. “We are? Marinette, why didn’t you tell me? I’d have put my book down,” he deadpans.  

Marinette laughs. Adrien is lounging on her couch while she lays on the floor. She puts down her own book and props herself up on her elbows. “Why would you burst in here if you thought we were having sex? Also, can you close the door and be quieter, you’re going to give my parents heart attacks and they’ll never let Adrien come up here again.”

Alya grumbles to herself as Nino closes the door behind them.

“And that means next time, you’re buying,” Nino says to her with a smirk.

Adrien lowers his book. “You were betting on us…having sex?” He gives Nino a look. 

“The bet was actually that you guys were like making out or something, but same difference,” Alya says with a wave of her hand. She sits down in one of Marinette’s desk chairs and spins away.

Marinette looks up at Adrien and raises her eyebrows. He just shrugs.

“Not same difference,” she says to Alya. “Not at all.”

“Plus,” Adrien adds, “we knew you were coming over so, why would we…?”

Nino shrugs. “I don’t know, but now Alya has to pay for our next date, so I don’t really care.”

Alya sticks her tongue out at him.

“Nothing is happening between me and Marinette,” Adrien says.

Marinette gets up to put her book away so they can’t see the smile on her face.

* * *

Adrien watches Marinette out of the corner of his eyes as Chloé kisses his cheek overenthusiastically. Marinette meets his eyes and raises an eyebrow. He gives her an apologetic smile as he tries to gently remove Chloé.

“Where you going, Adrikins?” Chloé coos as he tries to walk away.

“Nino—” Adrien starts, motioning to where Nino stands next to Marinette.

“But it’s Valentine’s Day,” she says, pressing up against him.

He pulls away as much as he can.

“Shouldn’t you spend it with your valentine?” She bats her eyelashes. 

Adrien smiles and pulls Chloé’s hands off his shoulders. “You’re right, Chloé, I really should spend today with my valentine.”

“I’m always right,” she says smugly. She raises up on her toes.

“Which is why I’m going over there,” Adrien adds quickly, pushing her away again.

He’s relieved when Chloé is caught off guard and releases him. She crinkles nose. “What?”

“My valentine is over there,” he says, pointing toward Marinette.

Chloé raises an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

Marinette’s eyes are wide when he meets them. He doesn’t think she can hear what they’re saying, but she can definitely see how Chloé is clinging to him.

‘Sorry’, he mouths.

She shakes her head and smiles, rolling her eyes fondly.

“Who over there is your valentine?” Chloé asks. “Alya and Nino are each other’s valentines.”

Marinette walks up to them. “Is something wrong?” she asks innocently. “Anything I can do to help?”

Chloé dismisses her with a wave of her hand. “Of course not.”

Marinette’s face twists into a face of annoyance. Which is just…so cute.

Marinette is so cute.

Adrien smiles at her and takes her hand. “You’re already helping.”

She blinks and looks down at their clasped hands. “Oh.”

Chloé turns up her nose. “What is happening here?”

“Marinette’s my valentine,” Adrien says. He pulls their intertwined hands to his lips and kisses the back of Marinette’s hand.

Marinette bites her lip and Chloé crosses her arms.

“No way,” Chloé snaps. She turns to Marinette. “What did you do?”

Marinette’s expression hardens. She drops Adrien’s hand. “What did I do?” she asks. “I did this.” She tugs Adrien down by his collar, stopping when their lips are just a breath away.

Adrien is sick of not being able to show how much he loves Marinette whenever he wants. He's had enough of it. He kisses her hard, smirking against her lips. She lets go of his collar and wraps her arms around his neck.

She kisses like it’s their last kiss and tastes like sugar. She’s intoxicating and addicting and _god does he love her._  They pull away breathlessly when a camera flashes behind them.

“Alya…” Marinette grumbles.

Adrien can feel Chloé’s glare and practically hear the tantrum she’s going to inevitably throw, but he really just wants to go back to kissing Marinette right now. He rests his forehead against hers. “I thought that cats were the possessive ones,” he murmurs.

“Shush,” Marinette says, kissing him once more before moving her arms from around his neck. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” She takes his hand again.

He drops a quick kiss on her cheek. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” he says with a laugh as she swats him away.

“I KNEW IT!” Alya screams.

—«·»—

Marinette waits up for Chat Noir.

“Aw, you were expecting me, bugaboo,” he says as he drops down from her balcony.

She hums in agreement as she pulls him close and kisses him. She opens her eyes and pulls away once the green light has faded.  “Of course I was, kitty.”

Adrien gives her the dopey smile she associates with him being exhausted and feeling happy. She figures he’ll probably be staying the night, not that she minds having him to cuddle. “Sorry about Chloé,” he says.

“You already apologized,” Marinette reminds him. “Besides, now we don’t have to figure out a way to tell everyone we’re together.”

“Good.” Adrien leans in for another kiss.

She holds him back by pressing a finger to his forehold. “Whoa there, alley cat. Don’t you want your present?”

“You are my present,” he says with total sincerity.

Marinette blinks and shoves the box into his hands because she can’t think of any good response to that. 

“A box?” Adrien asks. “My Lady knows me well.”

She rolls her eyes and nudges him. “Try opening the box, genius.”

He opens it and holds up a sweater that says ‘Cat Puns Freak Meowt’ on it. He laughs as he pulls it over his head. “Purrfect,” he says with a smirk. “A Marinette original?”

Marinette nods quickly. “I hope you like it?”

Adrien’s eyes soften. “Like it? I love it.” He presses a kiss to her forehead. “Now you.” He hands her his own box.

“You were looking at that the other day,” he says as she pulls out a bundle of fabric. She runs her fingers over it and holds it up to the light. “And I know you really liked it but didn’t buy any, so…”

She throws her arms around him. “Thank you,” she murmurs into his neck.

He laughs. “That’s not all.”

Marinette’s eyes widen and she pulls away. “Wait, no.”

Adrien open his arms to present the sweater. “You made this. Don’t try to argue your way out of this.”

Marinette shakes her head and picks up the box. “It’s empty.”

“Because I didn’t want it getting lost in the fabric.” He pulls it out of his pocket. “Can I have your hand?”

Marinette holds her hand out, and he slips a ring onto her ring finger. It’s wire-wrapped around a red gem. “Oh,” she breathes.

“I thought an actual ladybug might be a little too obvious,” he says with a nervous smile.

“I love it,” she says.

“Good. Because I love you.”

Marinette laughs. “Oh god, you’re awful.”

“I’m really not that bad,” Adrien promises, leaning forward. “Can I get that kiss now?”

Marinette pulls him closer. “You should’ve asked sooner.”

**Author's Note:**

> [THIS](http://ladybug-17.deviantart.com/art/Wire-wrapped-ring-255434080) is what I based the ring Adrien gives Marinette on.
> 
> Now with a [Hungarian translation](http://susielupin.blogspot.hu/2016/02/szeresd-valentinod.html) by [susielupin](http://susielupin.tumblr.com/>susielupin</a>!!!%20%0A%0AI'm%20on%20<a%20href=)
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://buglad.tumblr.com/tagged/my-fics) (and you can reblog this there!) <3


End file.
